The large, numeric descriptors of biological macromolecules are made tractable with the aid of interactive computer graphics. Receptor conformations can be displayed and models of small molecules manipulated so as to fit the receptor. Goodness of fit is evaluated visually but we intend to introduce force field calculation as a means both of evaluating but also refining the interactions. Crystallographic confirmation of the graphical models is being pursued. As enzymes are a good model (with available data) of functioning receptors, especially for enzymes with highly specific and selective functions, we are paying special attention to substrate recognition abilities of enzymes.